Music In The Rain
by xXChildOfTheRedKingxX
Summary: A OliviaxFidelio Memoir


Music In The Rain

A/N: This is during Book 4, and some future things too...like a memoir?

* * *

Olivia sat in her back yard, frustrated. The girl of around 12 was sitting in a pile of apple peels. She sighed and dropped the current apple she held. Suddenly, in a burst of anger, she threw the apple across the spacious lawn.

"What's wrong Livvy?" a voice said from behind her.

She turned to face Fidelio Gunn. "Nothing Fidelio," she murmured to the boy.

"What? No Fido? There has to be something wrong!" Fidelio exclaimed.

Olivia faced the merry boy. "NOTHING IS WRONG FIDELIO WHATEVER YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS GUNN!" she shouted.

Fidelio, only taken slightly aback recomposed and said. "Fine then, Miss Olivia whatever YOUR middle name is Vertigo," he said coldly, turning away, then adding "and it's Alexander, by the way."

Olivia glowered to herself. But suddenly, on impulse, she peeked over the fence to see Fidelio still in sight. She then yelled. "FINE FIDELIO ALEXANDER GUNN! " she then then sat back down, in shock.

She then sank to the grass and sobbed.

Vivienne Vertigo looked outside to see Olivia in a wreck. She sighed and went out through the back. She went over to the sobbing heap and put her arm around it. "Shh, what's wrong my little Livvy," Viviene whispers softly.

Olivia shook her head before saying "Fidelio..."

Vivienne immediately understood. "Liv, I know you didn't mean to yell at the poor Gunn boy."

"I know mom...I just feel so horrible, I mean, Fido was just trying to help," Olivia muttered.

"Well, you can fix it on Monday at Bloors," Vivienne said to her daughter.

That Monday...

"Hey Fido, wait up," Olivia called.

The tall boy turned to see who it was. He saw Olivia and just started walking faster, making Olivia run. She finally just gave up and found Emma. "Hey Em," she sighed.

"Oh Liv! Hey!" Emma exclaimed.

"Yeah...Fido's angry with me," Olivia said.

"Oh, why?" Emma's pale blue eyes widened.

"Because I was a jerk," Olivia sighed wistfully.

Later that day...

"Fidelio Alexander Gunn, don't you dare run away from me now," Olivia warned just as Fidelio's pace was quickening.

He sighed and stopped. "What Olivia?"

Olivia took a deep breath before saying. "I just wanted you to know, I'm sorry for being a jerk."

"Oh really?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes, and if you can't accept it; tough biscuits."

Olivia started to turn away before he grabbed her arm and said. "Apology accepted."

They stared at each other, turning redder by the second. Olivia noticed how brown Fidelio's eyes were, and longed to gaze into them forever.

Fidelio looked at Olivia, wanting to hold her until she was all better.

They broke away from each other, to embarrassed to even look at one another.

On Saturday night, it was raining like crazy, and Olivia heard a soft violin. She got up from her bed and looked outside. There stood Fidelio, in his P.J's, playing his violin.

She laughed and ran down the stairs. Her mom was at a late night dinner, and was most likely not to come home until late.

She flung open the heavy doors, and ran. Fidelio dropped his violin and embraced the girl. Fidelio stared at her before slowly pressing his lips against hers for yet a fraction of a second before drawing away and looking away from Olivia. Ready to pull away, Olivia held firm, making him look at her. She then kissed him.

As they drew apart, Olivia noticed Charlie on his trumpet (A/N:I know Chuck sucks it, but hey, what else am I to do?) and Billy on the flute (A/N:It doesn't mention what he plays..) and they were playing a soft ballad.

As if it were magic, Gabriel had brought a portable keyboard (A/N: I know, how cheesy can I get?)  
and joined along. Olivia and Fidelio were dancing slowly, he whispered in her ear. "Nothings finer than music in the night."

October 4, 2009

Fidelio Gunn slowly paced around his best friend Charlie's house.

"Listen, man, it's not that hard, you were with her since we were 12, your 19, she's 18, it's not that bad Fido," the man with the messy hair said.

"Really, well you try Charles Bone," the other said sarcastically.

Charlie sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

Fidelio just sank to the couch.

How the heck was he to do this?

Later that night...

Fidelio had decided to take Olivia to a place called Flat Rock which is not known to all, but is very special to him. He sat her down on the rock and they talked for a while.

"Olivia, er," Fidelio started, staring at the girl across from him.

"Yes Fido?" she asked.

'Oh dang, the eyes, oh crap, oh crap...'

She stared at him more intensely.

He got down on one knee. "Olivia, er what is your middle name anyways," he said shifting uncomfortably.

Olivia smiled, and said, "Holly."

"OK, here I go," Fidelio said.

"Olivia Holly Vertigo, will you-" he stopped, before choking on the next word.

"Marry you?" Olivia asked with tears in her eyes.

"Er, yeah," Fidelio said shyly.

She threw her arms around him, whispering in his ear "Yes, Fidelio Alexander Gunn."

Fidelio felt tears edging in his eyes as he held onto the girl of his life.

He heard distant music, the soft blowing of the wind, and some trees whistling, and it started to rain softly. "Music in the rain," he muttered, once more.

2 years pass...(Fathers Day)

Olivia slipped inside their suburban house in London, she had just arrived from the doctors, and was hoping Fidelio hadn't gotten back from work yet. Her luck was to no avail, as he heard a jolly voice say, "Livvy? Is it you?"

She exhaled deeply as her husband saw her by the front door. His eyes were instantly concerned as he saw Olivia's expression.

"What's wrong Liv?" he asked her.

"Well, you better sit down," she said slowly.

Fidelio obliged, looking confused. She slowly said, "Fidelio, well, uhm, I don't know how else to say this, but...happy fathers day..." she said, not meeting his eyes.

He looked confused before it hit him. "Oh my..." he then keeled over and fainted.

Olivia sighed and dialed Charlie. "Yes, Charlie, it's Livvy, I told Fido we were having a baby, and he er, fainted, so kinda help me..." she said.

"A baby, Liv?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," Olivia said.

Charlie felt elated for his friend, who he just remembered, fainted dead. He chuckled to himself before telling Olivia, "On my way Liv."

"Oh Charlie, I shocked him so badly," Olivia sighed as Charlie attempted to revive Fidelio.

Fidelio groggily returned to earth, "Wassama'er," he slurred.

"Wake up daddy," Charlie chuckled.

That got him up. He slowly drew his gaze to Olivia who was nervously biting a strand of her long brownish hair. He jumped up, took her waist and started dancing across the room. "Oh Liv," he sighed, kissing her tenderly.

9 Months Later

"Congratulations Mr. Gunn, you have twins," a nurse said.

Fidelio jerked awake. "Twins?" he asked incredulously.

She smiled and nodded. "Would you like to see your wife now?"

He was speechless as he followed the young blond.

He entered the room which Olivia was in and sat down in the chair besides her bed. "Twins, Liv, we have _twins,"_ he whispered to her, tears flooding his eyes.

She nodded and said, "Gabriel Charles and Emma Harmony," she said with a teary smile.

He just cried.

They heard soft music and once again, the pitter patter of rain. It seems like all miracles happen with Music In The Night.

* * *

A/N: Ok, fluffy, I know, well, R/R please...


End file.
